Forgetting
by AimieBites
Summary: What happens when Rose gets Kidnaped and loses her memory and ends up in Russia. Also a very heartbroken Dimitri leaves for Russia greiving over Rose but when he gets home someone unexpected is there but doesnt remember him. What will he do for her?
1. Chapter 1

The first three chapters are done by ChellaVampa.

Cheek out her stories there great.

RPOV

I was just sitting in my room, it had been three days since me and Dimitri were in the cabin. I was just thinking about it and how he said everything would work out, I was so excited. I was going to tell Lissa about it tomorrow. I wonder if Dimitri would ever propose to me or take me to his family. Either way as long as I have him and Lissa and all my other close friends I was perfectly content , I eventually drifted off to sleep thinking about a million questions I had yet to find answers to. I was in a dreamless sleep when I saw colors swirl around me and turn into a beach at sunset. The beach was gorgeous. I realized this was one of Adrian's dreams. I looked down to what I was wearing and saw that I was wearing a red bikini with a white and red skirt that is half an inch past my butt and is split like a triangle at my left side. I could feel my hair in a side high pony tail and I had heavy lip gloss on but that was it from what I could tell.

I walked over to the water and looked out to the horizon, when I felt someone looking at me. I turned around and smiled at Adrian. He came over to me and gave me a huge hug; I was stunned but hugged him back anyways. When we broke apart I was still really confused.

"Hey Adrian, umm what was that for?" I asked curiously

"Well little dhampir I hate to tell you this but I'm going back to court tomorrow and as you know I won't get to see you to say good bye so here I am" he said smiling

"Oh how come I won't get to say good bye and why on earth are you going back?"

"Well….I have to go back and you won't see me because I'll be leaving in exactly two hours"

"Aww that sucks now who am I gonna have to be mad at, I mean I have Christian but…"

We both just laughed at that, I really was gonna miss Adrian but for now I just wanted to let go and go for a swim for some fun. "I wanna swim pleaseeeeee" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. Adrian just laughed and shook his head while I gave a pout. He shook his head again so I turned away from him when suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and thrown into the sea, I scream with joy as I fell into the just right temperature sea water as Adrian splashed in beside me. "Hey….so not funny" I said pretending to be mad but let my smile slip. We both laughed and splashed around until I felt as if someone were putting something over my head and around my feet and hands.

"Little dhampir what's wrong?" Adrian asked as everything started to blur and fade before I was fully gone I heard Adrian scream me name. That was odd Adrian never called me by my full name it was always little dhampir never Rose. When I woke up I noticed that I had a bag over my head and I was tied up and being carried somewhere I tried to scream but the bag was stopping me, I could still breath but it was hard to. I started thrashing around but they only held me tighter. Eventually my breathing got shallower and the last thing I remember was someone taking the bag off my head and knocking me out cold.

~Chapter by ChellaVampa~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

DPOV

I was on my shift at the girls dhampir dorms, nears Rose's room when I heard a huge bang at the other end of the hall from where I was. I started to panic that it was Roza but as I was running I realized it was the furthest room away from hers. Much to my relief. I ran all the way down the hall to where I heard the scream come from. Once I got to where I was running to I heard the scream again. I ran until I saw a bunch of guardians standing around Stan and senior girl. I walked over to them and asked what had happened.

"We don't know she said the last thing she remembers is hearing someone lock her in her room and being hit over the head then she blacked out" Stan replied to me. I simply nodded and walked back to my post.

It could simply be a stupid prank by one of the kids in the school. I hoped. Being me I got all-paranoid about Rose and decided to go to her room to see how she was. I walked over to her room when I was outside her door I was about to knock when I looked down and noticed blood on the floor. I started pounding on the door with my fist as hard as I could I didn't hear any movement or sounds so I looked into my pocked and found the key to Roza's room that I stole one time I wanted to get into her room late at night but as soon as I got there I backed down and went back to my room. I know me scared of what a teen girl could do well when its Rosemarie Hathaway you better watch your every move, especially me. Haha. I came back to the present and opened the door and walked in to find the sheets a mess the furniture everywhere, the window open and no Rose only a letter on the window seel.

I started to freak out. Come on Dimitri this is Rose were talking about she'd most probably be with Lissa, I kept chanting to myself over and over as I walked over to the window seel. I picked up the letter, which also had, two roses on top of them, one black and one red. I started to read the letter, which was on olden day type of paper.

The Letter:

_Dear whom I don't care_

_I would like to inform you that this you lovely rose has been taken away from the very unkind academy. She may be dead or alive by the time you read this as to the reason why you have a black and red rose. Rosemarie Hathaway has been ordered to be taken away by the very grateful Victor Dashkov. If Dimitri Belikov finds this letter you many not come visit her or ever see her again for the matter. If princess Vasilisa finds this letter you may find the bond working in various ways if Rosemarie lives through the night. Rose is like no other ordinary person to ever live that is why she must be gone from you all. That's all I have to say to you._

_Yours truly._

I felt my whole world shatter as I read that note. They got her and it was all Victor Dashkov fault. I will get him back if it's the last thing I ever do! I ran out of the room while stuffing the note and roses into my pocket in my cowboy duster as rose likes to call it. It's been 5minutes and I'm already going out of my mind without her. I ran all the way down to my room and slammed the door shut and locked it. Once inside I grabbed my suitcase and all my clothes and everything else I had brought along with me and started to pack. Once I finished packing it was daytime for the Moroi so I went and did my job. When it reached nighttime for the Moroi I went to Alberta's office. I knocked on the door ands she said to come in.

" What a surprise. Anything wrong, oh and rose didn't show up to class today" she stated while finishing up some paper work she was doing.

"Well I have to leave…" I whispered

"What's wrong with Rose, Dimitri?" She demanded with a slight hint of amusement. I wondered if she knew. I wouldn't put it past her if she did.

"Nothing I just need a break, I'm going back to my family for a while." I said

"Very well… but I know something's wrong oh and I know about you and Rose and I'm happy for you…Rose is like a daughter to me… although I would never tell Janine and I know how you two are together. I think its great " she said with amusement in her eyes.

"Thanks you Alberta… I won't be away long and thanks for understanding and I know what you mean about Janine those Hathaway's are a force to be messed with," I stated

After I got everything organized with Alberta. I was on my way back to my family in my hometown in Siberia.

~Chapter by ChellaVampa~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RPOV

When I woke up I was on the ground in a gutter and it was the middle of the night (or day for the moroi) and it was pitch black. I looked around and I felt as if I were going to collapse any second and my eyes wouldn't stay open much longer so I let the darkness take me and I fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up again my head was throbbing like hell. I looked around but didn't recognize anything and it was hard to see much considering how dark it was. Where on earth am I? I stood up but fell back down again. The pain in my head was just too much. I don't remember anything! I only remember the word Rose and the word Belikov.

Why do I only remember that? I looked around again. This is so frustrating what does Belikov mean and why am I thinking about a rose? The pain in my head was getting that much worse. The pain soon became too much that I let out a shriek and passed out. When I woke up again it was almost daylight I'm guessing around 4 in the morning (P.s I'm talking in human time) I started to walk down the street, well more like limp and I kept groaning in agony. Why do things hurt so much I asked myself. And why can't I remember my own name! I kept walking until I was outside this very homey looking house before I passed out for the second time this night.

When I woke up I was on a couch and it was very comfortable. I looked around my surroundings; I was in a house with lots of photos it looked like there was a family living here. I wonder why I was in here. I sat up and rested my head on the back of the couch. I noticed I had a blanket on me and wrapped it around me and tucked it under my chin and under my feet. I kept looking around the room until I felt someone come into the room. I looked up to see who it was. It was a woman she looked around 40 or so and she held a plate of food in her hands. She looked over to me and smiled, she walked over towards me and put the food down on the table in front of me and came over to sit next to me on the couch.

She started talking to me in another language that I didn't recognize the sound of. She must have noticed my dumbfounded expression cause she stoped talking dor a moment. When she started talking again it was in English thank goodness. "Hi, I'm Olena Belikov. Me and my family found you outside on the street passed out this morning after hearing a scream I came running out and it looked like someone hit you over the head so we brought you in here" she smiled at me. Her smile was nice and welcoming. I relaxed a bit. "Oh and you kept murmuring the word Belikov so we were wondering if you knew up by any chance?" she asked.

"Hi… umm thanks for doing that for me and umm could I ask by any chance where um am I?" I asked her. She looked at me confused before answering "Your in Russia dear" ok do I come from Russia I didn't think so. Where do I come from? "Umm why am I in Russia" I asked her. She gave a small frown. "What's your name honey?" she asked me. I didn't even know my own name, what was my name. This is so frustrating why don't I know my own name? "I umm I don't know what's my name or where I come from…I don't remember anything" I answered her with a frown of my own. "Oh dear oh dear" She kept repeating over and over to herself. "YEVA!" she eventually screamed out to who I'm guessing is a person she wants to come over. A few seconds later an elderly woman came out. Wow did she look scary!

She murmured something in Russian to Olena, and Olena answered her then turned to me. "Well dear were going to have to take you to a hospital" she said kindly to me. For some reason I don't think I like hospitals and that I use to go there a lot.

"Come on deary" Olena said too me while helping me up. I looked down at what I was wearing, I was wearing a red boob tube and black and red flannel pyjamas pants. I let Olena help me outside and into a car that they had. Yeva said something in Russian I think since that's where we were and they were Russian so I'm guess that's what language they were talking. And Olena replied before Yeva walked back into the house. Olena then climbed into the drivers seat and we took off towards a hospital. The car ride was silent but neither of us minded. I was quit content until we came in view of the hospital.

"Ok I don't know who I am where I come from or anything but…I have this eerie feeling that I hate hospitals," I stated. She just laughed and shook her head as she parked. "Well deary I don't blame you," she said to me before we both got out of the car. We walked into the hospitals waiting area and Olena told me to take a seat and that she would be right back. She walked over to the front desk and came back a few minutes later.

~Chapter by ChellaVampa~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ok so I was right. I don't like hospitals at all. Can't they see that all I need is a bit of a lie down some aspirin and to get back to my normal life? Well if I knew what my normal life was.

But anyway, apparently I was hit on the head and that fried my memory. I can still get it back, it will just take a bit of time. So the doctors said that I can stay with the Belikov's until I can remember where I came from.

The car ride home from the hospital was short. Olena told me about her other daughters and son. There was Karoline who was the oldest; she had a son called Paul, Sonya who was pregnant, and Dimitri. They hadn't heard from him in a long time. He lived in America and was teaching students at a school over there. He was apparently really happy over there because he was in love with someone. Good for him.

I wonder I was in love with some one? Was there someone out there looking for me? A love? A best friend? A sister? Or even a parent? Or maybe I was just alone and no one even realised I was gone?

Anyway, Karoline and Sonya have gone to America to surprise Dimitri, but the youngest child Victoria was home. We decided that I would go to school with Victoria in a week, but until then me and her would hang out, go shopping and show me around the town.

When we got back Victoria was home from school. She came rushing down the stairs to meet us. "Hey mama, nana you back, where you been?"

"Victoria this is rose she has lost her memory so she will be staying with us until she gets it back" Olena explains. "Cool!" Victoria looks me over and smiles "nice to meet you rose"

ONE WEEK LATER

I walked through the halls of Vicky's school with an air of confidence that I didn't really have. We had arranged it so that I would be in all of her classes because we didn't know what I was good at.

She lead me over to a group of girls who were laughing there heads of at something. "Hey girls what's so funny?" Vicky asked. "Oh nothing Bella just being Bella" a tall Dampier girl with short red hair and green eyes said gesturing to a small girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. This seemed to crack the group up more.

Bella rolled her eyes and studied me curiously "who's your friend?" "Oh guys this is Rose (because rose and Belikov where the only things I could remember then we decided to call me Rose Belikov) she lost her memory so my mum is looking after her" Vicky explained. "Rose this is Beck, Courtney, Bella and Natalie" Beck was a Brunette with green eyes, Courtney was the red head, Bella was the blond and Natalie had black hair with blue eyes.

But when Victoria said the last word something strange happened. The school hall disappeared and standing in front of me was a strigoi she had brown hair and brown eyes (rimed with red) she picked me up and shoved me against the wall.

I snapped out of it with Victoria shaking me and calling my name. "Sorry blacked out there for a moment what where you saying" she shook her head at me and sighed "the bell rang we need to get to class come on"

The day up until lunch was boring. I zoned out for most of the class they where boring and pretty useless.

After lunch we went to the gym for combat classes.

I changed into light grey sweat pants and a red tank top. I then went to one of the mats and started streaking. After I finished I leaned up against the wall and watched the fights. After a while I got bored so when a really cocky guy called Max asked if anyone in the room was dumb enough to challenge him I stepped forwards.

"I am" I said stepping into the ring. A few people looked at me like I was crazy, others looked excited to see the new kid get beaten up, not one of them believed for a moment that I might be able to take this guy.

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks" Max said, cracking his knuckles. I somehow knew that I could take down this guy easily.

Max charged at me ramming his shoulder into my stomach. Or he would have if I didn't jump out of the way at just the right moment. He spun around and his fist sung at my side but I knew that he really wanted to go for my shoulder. I easily blocked him, twisting his arm around behind his back and shoving him to the ground.

"I win!" I say jumping off him and making my way to the showers. The rest of the class stared at me as I walked out. I turned around and flashed them all, my man-eating smile.

All of a sudden Bella grabbed me and spun me around and pulled the hair away from the back of my neck and gasped. "NO WAY!" "What and do you mind letting go".

"You have two molnija marks" she explains "wait what the hell I killed two strigoi" my mind went back to the strigoi that had thrown me against the wall. "Did it hurt" beck asked.

For the second time that day the world around me disappeared and reappeared differently I was in a hall with a crowd watching me I was leaning forwards and there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck. I looked through the crowd and my eyes went to a tall figure in the crowd I couldn't seem to focus on his details but I could see pride on his features.

I brought my shelf back to reality and shock my head. "Yea, yea it did"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

Sorry for the long wait. But hear it is.

**Disclaimer**

**Jaimie: hey Chelle want to go have some **_**girl time**_**. (quoting that part from SB chapter four. It's code for braking and entering lol)**

**Chelle: girl time. Sure I love girl time (crazy laugh) where do you wanna go.**

**Jaimie: umm Richelle Meads house.**

**Chelle: ooohhh you wanna steal the rights to Vampire academy don't you. Sorry Jai it's not gonna work.**

**Jaimie: I hate you.**

Forgetting chapter 5

DPOV

I drove to the airport and planed my next move. I needed help, I needed some one who had power and influence but could keep the whole thing quiet. Only one name came to mind Abe Muzar.

Abe was a mob man. Well not really, I had no proof that he was. But he sure could be. If you needed something done he could do it, for the right price.

After making a couple of calls I finally got his number.

"This better be good I'm a very busy man" the voice on the end snapped. That attitude reminded me of someone.

"Hello Mr. Muzar. My name is Dimitri Belikov. I need your help" there was a pause.

"I'm listening" so I explain "recently my student Rose was kidnapped I got a note but it wasn't a ransom note just a note telling me stuff like 'You will never see her again and that Victor Dashkov' was the one asked for her to be taken. I need your help to find her"

Another pause as Abe let's this information sink in "Rose Hathaway?" he asks

"Yea why? Do you know her?" he just muttered something that sounds like "what has she gotten her self into now!"

"Yes I will help you. Right now I am at the embassy hotel in Saint Peters Berg, get your self on a plane as soon as you can. Good bye"

The line goes dead. Hhmmmmm well that went well. Abe Muzar doesn't really help people unless there is something in it for him. I think it might have some thing to do with his reaction to finding out that Roza is missing. Maybe he knows her?. Oh well can't bother worrying about it know.

I booked the ticket for the first flight, which was due to board in fifteen minutes. I sat down in the lounge and waited.

I had no idea where Rose could be. The note gave away no clues as to wear they took her. But there HAD to be something, anything that would tell me where she was. We should probley talk to Dashkov and see what he knows about this. He's the one behind it.

Then there was the possibility that she escaped. She was Rose after all, she was a fighter, she never gave up. First chance she saw even if it was slightly suicidal she would take it. She could be out there somewhere trying to get back home.

"DIMIKA" I was shaken out of my thoughts by some one calling my name. I looked up and there was Tasha. She beamed at me and sat down "so glad to see you. Are you going to Russia to? Visiting your family right? That's really great I'm sure they miss you" she rattled of at a million miles per hour.

I sighed. I love Tasha but right now I just wanted to be alone. And knowing her she would want to come to. Her next words confirmed that. "Hey I'm going that way how about we go together?". The only way I could get out of this is if I tell her the truth.

"Tasha I'm not going to visit my family" I explain "What why not? Why else are you going to Russia?" she asks confused "Rose has gone missing and I have to find her." Tasha frowns.

"Oh no that's horrible. I know you love her and all. I'm sure you'll find her" Wait what did she say? How did she know about me and Rose? I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean I love her?"

"What I mean, you love her like a sister. Don't you?" phew I knew it would be something like that. I decided to play along with her assumption. "yeah that's right. I do love her like a sister"

Tasha smiles at me. "Can I come with you? I could help you find her"

I think about that for a bit. On one hand it would be nice to have some company and some more help finding Rose wouldn't go amiss, but on the other hand Tasha can be slightly over infussiastic and I know Rose doesn't like her.

I make up my mind just as the intercom announces my flight is bording.

"Sure Tasha you can come" I said deciding it might be nice to have some company for once, we both got up and walked to the plane together.

I love comments and suggestions so please don't hold back to tell me its bad.

Jaimie


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG Could it be! I updated! shocking!**

**Anyway, Hello. Supper sorry for the super long wait.**

_Disclaimer_

_J: Chelle guess what i want for my birthday_

_C: The rights to Vampire Academy_

_J: No but close_

_C: Fine What_

_J: A power drill_

_C: Why would you want that?_

_J: Because I like dangerous things duh..._

_C: And let me guess your gonna hold the power drill to Richelle Meads head and-_

_J: (starts speaking in a bad Italian accent) Make her an offer she cant refuse._

_C: Ookkkkaayyyy what type of offer?_

_J: either her signature will be on the paper or her brains_

_C: Go get help Jaimie..._

Lisa pov

I was upset. Rose had disappeared and Dimitri was gone as well. Dimitri was on holiday to see his family so that was ok but no one had any idea where rose was. She had been missing for two days now and I was really getting worried. She would never run of and not tell me.

I was sitting in the library trying to concentrate on my work when all of a sudden I felt strange feelings. I was cranky and bit scared. But these feelings went mine. And then the library fade and I was in a hospital.

I was sitting on the hospital bed cross-legged and sort of lisinting to a doctor. I got a few words like memory, amnesia and accident.

Finally the doctor said I could go a kind motherly looking lady stood up and then helped me up. She gave me a smile "come on Rose we should be going home now Victoria should be home by now"

What the hell is going on? Why did she call me Rose?

Wait a second! I'm in Rose's head!

This is soooo cool I always wanted to do this! And now I can find out wear she is.

Rose walked out of the hospital and admired the landscape. It was snowy, but not the type that made it so cold you had to bundle up like a marshmallow. They where on a street with bright funny looking buildings. Rose was happy hear. It's was like she felt a connection to this place. But Rose couldn't work out what it was.

This was strange. I decided I had to get out of there. I focused on me, on my own head and my own feelings. All of a sudden I was back in my head. Christian was looking at me weirdly. I wonder when he got hear.

"Christian why are you staring at me?" I ask. "Your face was really scary just then. It reminded me of Rose when she's in your head" he explains.

I don't know if I should tell him that I was in Roses head. _Why wouldn't you want to do that_ a little annoying voice in my head asked _I don't know shut up_ I told it.

I sighed. Deciding to just ignore it. Turning my attention back to Christen "oh I was dozing of that's all" I told him with a smile. "hey can you help me with this" I ask showing him the assiment I was ment to be working on.

*****scene change****

Rose POV

I got a reputation after that. People learned that I was badass and you didn't want to mess with me. And hell it's true. _I _don't want to mess with me. I wonder why I was so much better then every one? Maybe I just had some awesome teachers. I don't know and for now I don't really care. I wasn't going to waste my time trying to work things out. I will remember eventually.

The rest of the school day was uneventful and I once again found my self zoning out. One teacher yelled at me for not paying attention. He was really annoying and his face kept changing from purple to red as he yelled at me.

I instantly hated him.

And it was strange because he reminded me of some one. No surprise I couldn't remember.

"Ms Belikov. Are you listening" he snarled at me. I stared at him blankly "nope" I said popping the P. The class laughed at that. "THAT'S IT! GO TO THE HEADMISSTRISS NOW!" he yelled at me. Whoa what was this guys problem.

"Kay! Kay! Take a chill pill Stany Boy" I said putting my hands up in mock surrender as i got up and stated to walk out.

"What did you call me?" he asked just as I got to the door. I turned back curious "Stan? That's your name isn't it?" I tried to raise my eyebrow but failed miserably. "No my name is Guardian Herman" he said giving me a strange look. "Oh my mistake. Soz" I shrug and walk out.

Hmmm that sure was strange. I could have sworn his name was Stan. Stan Alto. Maybe I knew someone like him before. Another piece to the puzzle.

I get a detention that I will serve tomorrow. The rest of the day was slow and nothing really boring. I hated school.

When I got home I walked up to my room. I was staying in Dimitris room science he was away.

I flopped down on the bed and had a strange dream.

_I was in a beautiful garden. A rose hedge surrounded the edge of the garden. Rose pettles covered the green lawn and there was a beautiful gazebo in the centre. _

_Standing in the gazebo was a good-looking guy with sandy blond hair and these gourguses green eyes. When he saw me he broke out in a beautiful smile. He ran towards me and gave me a big hug._

"_Little dhampier, sorry I haven't talked to you in ages but I'm getting back tomorrow. I've got some big news to tell you" he ranted out._

_I pushed him back and looked at him. Who was this guy and why was I dreaming about him? Maybe he was my boyfriend? Maybe this is a memory and I'm reliving it in a dream?_

_That had to be the case because this didn't feel like a normal dream._

"_Who are you?" I watched as his face clouds in confusion "but little dhampire it's me Adrain! Your dream stalker! Hello!" he said waving his hand in front of my face._

"_Well you see I lost my memory so I can't remember anything" I explained. But as I was talking the dream started fading._

"_Sorry little dhampire you're waking up. I'll talk to you latter" he called out as the dream disappeared into darkness._

I woke up to Vicky shaking me. "come on sleepy head we have a surprises for you so get up know" she said pushing me of the bed.

I sighed and headed to the shower still thinking about Adrain.

**There you go.**

**A special thanks to my unofficial betta and unofficial sister ChellaVampa**

**I luuuvvee reviews. **

**Jaimie.**


End file.
